1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a wireless power transmitter, and particularly, to a wireless power transmitter capable of charging an electronic device in a wireless manner.
2. Description of Related Art
As functions of a mobile terminal become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
Terminals can be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. The mobile terminal is a portable device that can be carried anywhere and have one or more of a function of performing voice and video calls, a function of inputting/outputting information, a function of storing data, etc.
In order to support and enhance such functions of the terminal, it can be considered to improve configuration and/or software of the terminal.
In recent years, a mobile terminal which can be wirelessly charged, without an adapter configured to connect an external power to the mobile terminal for charging of a battery, is being developed.
A wireless power transmitter, configured to wirelessly charge the mobile terminal, is also being developed. In order to effectively reduce heat emission from inside of the wireless power transmitter, a new structure of the wireless power transmitter may be considered.